nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Tersius Aurelius
Tersius Aurelius was the 30th leader of Magna Omega and the first Prime Minister of the nation. The most beloved and popular leader in Omegan history, Aurelius was notable for many achievements such as the Second Government Reformation Act (Government Reform II), the modernization of the Omegan stellar military, the victory of the Kray War, the economic boost, formation of the Joint Systems Alliance, and so much more. Although his life was tragically cut short Prime Minister Aurelius is, to this day, an icon for the Omegan people and the JSA. Early Life and Diplomatic Career Tersius Aurelius was born on Earth in 1995 (Omegan calendar) in the city of Nekno to the east of the old capital Magna Omega City. Hid father, Clardimus Aurelius, was a prominent businessman at the head of Takion Mining industries. His mother Lenia, died when he was 7 due to a cancer of the lungs. He was very interested in politics at an early age. He immediately began taking diplomacy classes right out of high school at the University of Magna Omega in Magna Omega city. His education served him well. He entered the diplomatic corp at the age of 22 and at 31 became governor of Western Magna Omega still on Earth. Soon after marrying his wife Nadia he became the youngest senator in Omegan history at age 35. At 38 he ran for President of the Federation but lost to Takarus Fellus, a Liberal from the North. At 42 he ran again this time wining tremendously against the former president Fellus after the many humiliating mistakes of his administration. With a suffering economy, a new underfunded stellar military, and a massive colonization program in the Titus Verge Aurelius had inherited much more than most thought he could handle. Those who opposed him were soon mistaken. Prime Ministry After the election Tersius Aurelius took on the titanic project of total government reformation. From the presidency came the Prime Ministry and from the departments came the Chief Ministries and Sub Ministries. In just six months the new Prime Minister managed to shape the government into a newer more powerful democratic government for the new Interstellar Federation of Magna Omega. This was called Government Reform II, the last of the great government reformation acts. Aurelius soon set out on a crusade for economic recover, celestial colonization, and military modernization. Within his first 8 months he had been able to pass 6 of his 9 economic stability packages which helped improve the overall value of his new Omegan currency, the Sesterce. Shortly after the greater economic recovery Aurelius embarked upon the formation of new intergalactic friendships. He found these in the now dissolved Imperial Combine. The Combine was a tight knit group of interstellar civilizations which banded together for the cause of stability across the galaxy, a notion which Aurelius soon took a liking to. Little would he know that his new Imperial Combine allies would give him more aid than he had ever intended. On March 1st 2038, just 1 year after his presidency began, Tersius Aurelius was faced with the IFMO's first intergalactic war. The xenophobic genocidal alien race known as the Kray deployed hundreds of ships across the borders of extraterrestrial space and launched a mass attack on the Interstellar Federation's first colony, New Omega. Spread from Earth to the Delta quadrant the MOSDC (Magna Omega Stellar Defense Command) had its small fleets scattered. Within a day the colony of New Omega fell. With thousands already dead and their largest colony now under occupation, the IFMO called upon her allies in the Imperial Combine for aid. Meanwhile Aurelius' appointed MOSDC commander, Supreme Admiral Marcus Xanzius, took full command of the weak and outmatched Omegan fleets at Macedon. Sure enough the Macedon colony was the Kray's next target. On April 20th 2038 the Kray launched their attack over Macedon. Underestimating the strength and numbers of the Omegans and their Combine allies they were quickly driven from orbit without ever setting foot on Macedonian soil. This humiliating defeat for the Kray forced them back to New Omega with a battered fleet. On May 3rd the Combine-Omegan strike force launches its ruthless counterattack at New Omega. It would be another 2 bloody weeks before its liberation. On May 18th the Kray fled back into extragalactic space seeking refuge inside their own territory. For the first time in centuries the Kray Empire was defeated in war. Now came one of the hardest decisions to be made by Aurelius. Shortly after the victory the Combine proposed an extermination campaign against the Kray's home territory. Aurelius decided against this in the hopes for peace and to retain the morals of the Federation. The Combine eventually continued on without the Federation anyways in their counter genocidal conquest against the Kray in a year long "Exterminatus War" which nearly wiped out the Kray race. By late 2038 the deterioration of the Imperial Combine was becoming more and more evident. Due to this Aurelius formed the Joint Systems Alliance. The JSA is a massive alliance with numerous species from across the galaxy who share friendships under the Alliance Doctrine. This huge undertaking is still considered Aurelius' crowning achievement. Based off of the general principals of the now exhausted Combine, the JSA was formed in December of 2038 and still stands strong as a leading force in the galaxy. In 2039 Aurelius proposes his most radical move yet. He plans "Operation New Grounds" also known as the "Terra Firma Project". The Terra Firma Project is to relocate the entire population of the home country on Earth to a new home planet in the Titus Verge called Magna Omega. The project begins in the worst of times as the second great recession hits hard. Still, all throughout the year, the project commences as the economy slowly recovers. Tersius Aurelius would never live to see his Terra Firma become reality. (Under Construction)